1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vulcanizable, fluorine-containing elastomer composition, and more particularly to a fluorine-containing elastomer composition which comprises a fluorine-containing elastomer containing at least one of iodine and bromine in the molecule, and a novel type of a vulcanizing agent.
2. Related Art
In the vulcanization of fluorine-containing elastomers containing at least one of iodine and bromine in the molecule, an organic peroxide is usually used as a cross-linking agent, and triallyl isocyanurate, etc. are used as a cross-linking aid. The present inventors have already proposed use of salicylaldoimino copper complex as quite a different type of a cross-linking agent from the so far used organic peroxide as a cross-linking agent for fluorine-containing elastomers containing at least one of iodine and bromine in the molecule (U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,667).